Garnet Amaryllis
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat, then auctioned off to The Wayward Daughter, and finally auctioned off to Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission, and don't steal her information! :) _____________________________________________ "I'm tired of giving. I think it's time I learned how to take." ''-Garnet'' Garnet's Basics Name: Garnet "Nettie" Amaryllis Age: 15 District: '''7 (10, 14, 3, 9) '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: 5'7 Weapons: '''Garnet likes the feel of a '''spear, but other than that she is skilled with a bow and arrow since she likes far-ranged weapons, and for her third choice she’d choose a more close-up weapon like a machete. Appearance Garnet is very pretty, with pale skin, ruby-red lips, and cloudy blue eyes. She has curly, dirty strawberry-blonde hair that frames her oval-shaped face perfectly, falling in big ringlets. She has a rather innocent look to her face, and likes to wear a silky, red cloak that is somewhat transparent and glimmers in the sun, which can add to her beauty. The only thing that might show her dark side is her eyes, which can have either an unreadable expression or a somewhat sinister look to them. Personality Garnet is a very quiet and shy girl, always seeming to stay in the background. She doesn’t really talk, and always seems to have a blank expression on her face. She seems like a mystery, but one that no one is ever able to solve. She’s very evasive and is good at tricking people. She is generally sweet if you are one of the very few lucky people who really gets to know her. All her life she has been told to be selfless and kind, and obedient. She has been taught to give, not take, and that she can’t have certain things she wants. However, deep down, Garnet has such a desire for certain things she wants – whether it’s an item, a person’s friendship, anything she may want – that it can turn her into almost a monster. Deep down she is very selfish and can be cruel, mean, and violent, only to get what she wants. Backstory “''Good girls do what is right. Bad girls do what’s wrong. I’m not a good girl.” ~*~ Garnet was born one snowy morning in District Seven, to a father and a mother. Almost eight years later, her mother gave birth to two more children; twins. A boy and a girl. The mother died in child-birth, and soon after the father ran away from grief of losing his wife. Garnet was left with her two baby siblings, and she took care of them as best as she could. They lived in a small cabin out in the woods, so Garnet never really saw any other people besides her two siblings. When they started running out of food and water and other things, Garnet knew she had to venture off into town. She took a cloak that they had, which was a dark green, and took the little money they had left (they had a farm, so that’s where Garnet good food from), and hid her baby siblings under her cloak. When she got to town, she realized that people were staring at her oddly. Seeing an eight-year-old girl who was obviously hiding ''something ''under a cloak, though they didn’t know what, was obviously suspicious. Garnet was lured in by the sweet smell of bread and found herself ina bakery, where she bought some bread, putting it in a basket. Then, she went and bought some other things that they would need, and found herself with only a few coins left. ''What now? ''Garnet thought. She just went back home to the cabin, and lived there for another week before it was time to go back into town. This time, she left her siblings at home safely tucked into their bed. She put them to sleep with a kind lullaby and left, taking the dagger that her parents used to keep in the kitchen with her. Why? Because she had a very different plan this time… When Garnet got into town, she put the cloak up over her head to hide her face, and looked around for food shops. She saw a book store first, and thought that she may as well practice. She kept her hood on and walked into the book shop, looking around like any other customer. There were other customers there, and the lady who ran the shop was busy at another shelf. Garnet walked over towards the children’s section and picked out a few books, carefully stuffing them under her hood. “Can I help you?” Garnet jumped and turned around to see the lady smiling at her. She breathed a sigh of relief. “You.. scared me!” “Do you need anything?” “No thank you, I was just looking.” Garnet smiled and walked out of the shop. “Come again!” Garnet’s plan had worked perfectly! She went to the bread shop and worked her same magic, then got a few more things she and her siblings would need and went back out to the cabin. She laughed when she got home. ''Not only is being a thief convenient, but it’s fun! Mother used to tell me to be a good girl, but who wants to do that when you can have so much fun?! Garnet discovered that she was very good at stealing, and she loved it. She became a little thief, and soon, the house was full of “treasures” Garnet brought home. The only thing she loved more than stealing was her siblings. By the time Garnet was fourteen, she needed someone to help her take care of her siblings. She thought about giving them away, but then they would have a bad life, and she loved them too much. Instead, she ventured off with her green hood and found a nice-looking eighteen-year-old girl, and hired her as a babysitter. She would come over every day to take care of Garnet’s siblings, wearing her beautiful red silk cloak. And every day before she left, Garnet would give her something she had stolen from town. One day, Garnet asked about the cloak. The girl, Charlotte, had said that she used to live in District Eight, so she had gotten it there. It belonged to her mother, and before that, her grandmother, and so on. Garnet still went into town to steal, partly for fun and partly because she needed to get food. One day, Garnet brought things home when Charlotte was already there. Garnet went early in the morning or late at night so Charlotte wouldn’t see her. Charlotte gaped at Garnet. “Garnet… are you… stealing?!” Garnet started shaking, but then an air of confidence crept up on her. “Yes. How do you think I pay you?” “You’ve given me stolen items!” Charlotte started to get upset. “I will not work for you if you’re going to give me something that belonged to someone else!” “I’ll stop.” “What?” “I’ll stop.” Garnet eyed Charlotte’s red cloak that she was wearing. “But only if you give me that cloak.” “No!” “Give it to me!” Garnet jumped on top of Charlotte and knocked her to the floor, punching her and screaming at her to give her the red cloak. Finally, Garnet took out the dagger. When she did, Charlotte knocked Garnet off of her and ran off into the woods. Garnet pursued, and caught up to Charlotte with her good running skills, and stabbed Charlotte in the back, ripping the beautiful cloak. Garnet ripped the cloak off of Charlotte and felt the softness of its silky surface. She giggled. It was the best prize of all… ripped on the back or not. That’s when Garnet heard a growling noise. She turned to see a wolf, and it leaped at her, giving her good claw marks. When it pounced on her, she stabbed it’s stomach, giving it a quick death. She stumbled to her feet and looked at the scene. A dead wolf and a dead girl, all because of her… for once, Garnet regretted stealing. Because of her stealing, Charlotte was dead, and Garnet was injured from a wolf. She feared wolves from that day on, and feared getting caught stealing since Charlotte’s death was on District Seven news. Garnet wore the cloak from that day on, and never stopped stealing. Her siblings loved her, and were clueless to what happened to Charlotte and what Garnet was doing. “She gave me the cloak.” Garnet lied. When Reaping day came around the next year, Garnet’s name was called. Wearing her red cloak, she walked up to the stage with confidence, and smiled out at the district. There will be plenty of mischief to cause in the Hunger Games… ''she wanted to win, and return to her siblings and the district… so her stealing and mischief could continue. '''Strengths' Garnet is an excellent runner, and is also fairly intelligent, along with being fairly brave. Weaknesses Garnet isn’t very good with weapons other than her three weapons of choice, and is also a bad swimmer. She also is bad at making friends and allies. Alliance Garnet would prefer to be alone since she is so bad with social skills, but she might possibly join a small alliance with a few tributes. Fears Garnet is scared of mutations that the Capitol may possibly put in the games, especially ones that resemble wolfs because of what happened when she got her cloak. She is also scared of being caught stealing. 'Token' Her red cloak. If she isn't allowed to bring the whole thing, she will bring a piece of it. Interview Angle Garnet will act mysterious and evasive, but also show that she is smart by using complex words or language, trying to captivate the audience with her mysteriousness. Bloodbath Strategy Garnet, if alone, will go in for a backpack and possibly a spear or a bow and arrow since she is proficient with both weapons, then run away before anything bad can happen. If she is with an alliance, she will run in with her allies and get a backpack and supplies and her spear or bow and arrow, and then run away with her alliance. Games Strategy Garnet, if she is alone, will spend time gathering food and water, and focus on surviving for the main part, and if she saw tributes, try and sneak up and them and defeat them, trying not to show her dark side for the most part of the games, and only attack if tributes don’t see it coming, are split up from their alliance, are alone, or if they attack her. If she is with an alliance, she will spend time trying to get to know them and help them out so that they can all survive together, but she will be tricky, and when she gets to know them, will memorize their strengths and weaknesses and backstab them later. She will be sure to show her dark side if she makes it to the final whatever, so that she can focus on getting to the spot as victor. 'Reasons for Winning' Garnet wants to win for her siblings, so that they will survive and have someone that will take care of them and love them. She also wants to return to her district so that she can continue her stealing, and because she believes that she will have a better life as a victor, and if she wins, her siblings will have a better life, too, and she will have riches. Notable Others and Family Mother (Dead) Father (Unknown) Gianni (Brother, aged 7) Genevieve (Sister, aged 7) Charlotte Crestt (“Friend”, aged 18, dead) 'Trivia' *Garnet was sort of Pippycat's twist on a Little Red Riding Hood character *Garnet is named after a red jewel, which can refer to her red cloak, and also her thirst for riches *Garnet's last name, Amaryllis, is named after an often red flower, which can also refer to her cloak Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Sambaroses's Tributes